Instincts
by Kagegetsuoni
Summary: Takes place after Naraku,Alternate end Sesshomaru requests that Inuyasha accompany him on a journey to Hell, to find his arm. Along the way they visit Sesshomaru's mother and fight various battles that will test the brothers will, and instincts. INCEST
1. Chapter 1

**~Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not mine...sadly. WARNING: There will by yaoi and incest in this later on, so prepare yourselves. I don't want to be stoned and burned -_-~ Enjoy 3**

Alone.

It was a feeling I knew all too well. An old friend I'd thought I'd lost when I met Kagome and the others.

Honestly, I can't say I lost anything; no instead it was like I was back at the beginning.

Kagome had left right after the fall of Naraku. She had found out her grandfather had fallen ill. Family mattered more than staying with me. I'd even told her so, even if I didn't feel that way.

A few years had passed since then. Miroku and Songo had a family, Shippou with them.

Maybe alone wasn't the right word, I was waiting for something, the next big adventure maybe. There were no more "brotherly fights" since Sesshomaru and I had made peace.

I sighed leaning back in the hot spring I was currently occupying. I let my eyes fall shut, in hopes of clearing my mind.

"May I join you." I simply nodded at the statement, because this person didn't ask anything. Somehow I knew Sesshomaru would show up.

Brotherly instincts.

I felt the water ripple as he slipped in.

"What brings you to this part of the East?" I whispered, not wanting to break the peace.

"You." _Well that was blunt._ I cracked an eye open, ready to glare.

"I have a request."

I opened both eyes and sat up. He had my full attention now, _Sesshomaru asking for something?_

"What is it?" I asked curiously.

"Will you accompany me to Hell?"

"Why?"

Sesshomaru smirked, "Suspicious of your dear older brother?"

"Always."

"It about time for me to go retrieve my arm-"

I nodded, it's kind of hard to be intimidating all the time when you're waving around a stump.

"-and I need to visit my mother."

_That doesn't make sense._

"Can I ask why?"

"No. Just say you will accompany me." Sesshomaru watched me as I thought it over.

He didn't want me to know why he needed to visit his mother. _I can live with that._ If I said 'no' to this what would I do?_ Nothing._ So going to Hell would at least give me something to do, and I wouldn't be alone.

I looked up, locking gazes with my brother.

"Yes."

"Good."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: ...I realize it's been along ass time...sorry. I'm predicting that unlike my other stories, this one will take awhile to get out. So for those of you who stick with me thank you for reading and enjoy!~ : 3

**Chapter 2**

We had set off almost immediately after the bath.

"There's nothing we have to prepare…?" I trailed off walking steadily next to my brother.

"No."

The silence stretched for an innumerable amount of time.

"So…." Now I wasn't much for talking but I still had unanswered questions about this 'adventure', and starting conversation with the Ice King was almost impossible, but I was ready to give it a try. "How exactly do we get there?"

Sesshomaru gave me a bland sidelong glance. "You should know."

I rolled my eyes up to the sky, thinking hard. The only time I clearly remembered seeing the underworld was when I had been possessed by his father's evil sword. Said sword had then revived a dead man who had killed my parents and tried to convince me to send the living world into Hell. The only reason this was not the reality of the present was because Sesshomaru and I had defeated it. Together. _Wait._ A terrible thought entered his mind.

"Sesshomaru...don't tell me you brought Sounga back to the world of the living..." I whispered horrified.

Sesshomaru abruptly stopped walking. I ran around so I could face him.

"Inuyasha..."Sesshomaru's lip curled up in a half snarl, and then I suddenly felt a throb of pain and a lump forming on the side of my head."You. Are. An. Idiot." Sesshomaru swiftly side stepped around me and continued on his way.

I stood, momentarily shocked, before running to catch up. "You bastard! It was a legitimate question. It's the only way that makes since..." As I reached his side I had an insane urge to just punch him in his arm. I thought my suspicions had been well thought out and valid.

I glanced at Sesshomaru again; he seemed to be momentarily confused as to which way to continue going, and they slowly came to a stop.

Sesshomaru glanced right, then left, then right again.

"We're lost aren't we?" I declared.

He glanced over, annoyance in his eyes, "We are not lost Inuyasha, it has merely been a long time since I have traveled the path to Hell."

I looked around. Currently we were standing on a cliff, to left lay a thick forest, and to the right hills that eventually led to the ocean. There truly were not that many choices.

I looked at Sesshomaru; he had his fingertips pressed to his temple, obviously trying to recall the way to our destination.

I heaved a sigh, and sat down to rest. I felt Sesshomaru do the same.

"Why is this so difficult for you to remember?"I asked, truly curious. I knew Sesshomaru had an amazing memory.

"I don't know. My mother could have..," He paused searching for the right word," blurred the path from my memory. I have only visited her in her home domain once, and that was before you became stuck to that tree."

Silence took over once again as we both fell into deep thought. Twenty minutes passed. Twenty turned into forty, forty to an hour and so on. It wasn't long before we were watching the sun set.

"Perhaps we should make camp?" I suggested.

"I agree." And with that we stood and walked over to a clearing not too far from the path they had been traveling earlier.

I prepared a fire and settled down; thinking.

"Are you cold Inuyasha?" The questioned startled me from my thoughts.

"Not really."

"Then why start a fire?"

"Just habit...I guess." I glanced sidelong at my brother."Tell me what you remember of how to get there."

Sesshomaru looked up and just stared at me for a long moment.

"Uuhh..." I rocked side to side. Sesshomaru still stared.

"Hello?" I waved my hand in front of his face. He still stared. I leaned into his personal space, "Are you dead?!" I hollered.

Sesshomaru blinked, "Inuyasha, I am not deaf. Stop being an insolent brat."

I rolled my eyes and gave him a meaningful look -that said answer my question- before returning to my original position. I waited patiently for him to start the trip down memory lane.

"I will tell you what I remember about the path to Hell." Sesshomaru began.

~~~A\N~~~~~

-AHURRR Cliff hanger-ish thing.~ No flaming please! Comments and constructive criticism welcome!~ 3 THANK YOU


	3. Chapter 3

ALERT: Hey everyone I just wanted to let you know I have not forgotten about my work on here. However, there was an unfortunate event involving my computer crashing AND my back up flashdrive being stolen. Flashdrive had all of my written work for the past 5 years, luckily I have hardcopies of some of the work. I'm so sorry about the wait. As soon as I can I will post for Instincts. I apologize again.

~Kage


End file.
